The Golem
Details *Level 25 |items= *A pestle and mortar *A vial *A knife *Waterskins *Bring either 4 soft clay or 6 jugs of water (bringing the soft clay will save you time and you will not have to worry about your water evaporating) *Any pickaxe if you're going to mine the clay in the clay mine north-west of the ruins of Uzer *A papyrus *A hammer *A chisel Recommended: *A Digsite pendant *Varrock Teleport Tablets or teleport runes *A Ring of duelling *A charged Amulet of Glory *A bracelet of clay is recommended if mining clay *A broomstick from Swept Away quest, for teleporting to Shantay Pass }} Walkthrough 1. Talk to the broken Clay golem in the ruins of Uzer. 2. Repair the broken golem with 4 pieces of soft clay by using them on the golem. 3. Talk again with the golem. It will tell you that it was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. To help the golem, you must find a missing statuette and discover how to open a portal. 4. Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. 5. Take the strange implement from the north-west part of ruins, and pick a black mushroom from the south-east part of ruins. The mushroom does not show up as a red dot on the map. 6. Go back up the stairs, walk west a few steps, pick up the Letter, and read it. 7. Go to the Digsite, and find Elissa (she is at the north-east part of the digsite). 8. Talk to her, and ask about the quest. She will tell you she wrote the letter to her late husband. 9. Go to the Exam Centre. Search the south-eastern bookcase to find Varmen's expedition notes. Read them. 10. Go back to the Digsite, and ask Elissa about the statuette. She will tell you it is on display in the Varrock museum. 11. Go to the Varrock Museum. Ask the Curator, Haig Halen, about a statuette recovered from the city of Uzer. He will refuse to give it to you. Then pickpocket him to get a Display cabinet key. 12. In the museum, go upstairs and find display case 30 (last one in the first line from the stairs). Unlock the display case to steal the statuette. 13. Go back to the ruins of Uzer, and climb down the stairs again to enter the temple basement. 14. Use the statuette on the empty alcove (alcoves are in the center of the basement). 15. Turn all of the statuettes in the alcoves TOWARDS the double doors at the north end of the basement. (The statuettes on the west need to face left, and the statuettes on the east need to face right.) 16. Go through the double doors to the north to find the demon's skeleton. :(Optional: Use your chisel on the throne—with a hammer in your inventory—to get six gems. Make sure you have enough room to carry them.) 17. Enter the portal, go up the stairs, and talk to the Clay golem again. It was not programmed to believe that the demon is dead, so you'll need to reprogram it. 18. With an empty vial in your inventory, use a black mushroom with a Pestle and mortar to make black mushroom ink. 19. Go to the clay mine north-west of Uzer, and find the Desert phoenix. Grab a phoenix feather from it. Note: You can fail at this, take 1 damage and be stunned, much like if you fail at pickpocketing. 20. Use the phoenix feather on your black mushroom ink to make a phoenix quill pen. Use the pen on your papyrus to write a Golem program. 21. Go back to the Clay golem. Use the strange implement on it to open its head, and then use the Golem program on it to reprogram it. (You have to be kind of quick because the golem's skull shuts automatically after a few seconds. If it shuts, you can open it again.) Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *1 quest point *1,000 Experience *1,000 Experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires (obtained by using a chisel and hammer on the throne). *Now you can travel by Magic carpet to Uzer. Music Music tracks unlocked: *The Golem *Forgotten *Throne of the Demon Trivia *If you look at the mini-map while in the antechamber, you can see a woman in the lighter spots. Purely coincidence and of no relavance, btut weird info nonetheless. Golem Golem G